marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America Reborn
Captain America Reborn is a 2018 American superhero film that is based on the comic book hero, Captain America, and produced by Marvel Studios. The film is set to reboot the Captain America franchise in a new direction. It is directed by Scott Frank, and is written by Frank and Mark Bomback. Kevin Feige will serve as producer. This will be the third film in the MCU 2.0. The story is partly inspired by Ed Burabaker's famous "The Death of Captain America" storyline and the limited comic book series, Captain America: Reborn . This film stars Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, Emily VanCamp, Aidan Gillen, Nathalie Emmanuel, Anthony Mackie, Luke Bracey, Rosamund Pike, Eric Bana and Samuel L. Jackson. In the film, Steve Rogers gets assassinated and now a new prerogative is to seek the next Captain America as a sinister plot turns everything upside down. It will be out in November 2018 in 2D, 3D, and IMAX. Premise As the Avengers are still fractured after the events of Civil War, Steve Rogers is pondering should he consider continue being Captain America. Giving up his shield, he feels the urge to live a new life. However a incident in Bolivia will change his mind. Just as Rogers attempts to restore his alter ego as Captain America, a unexpected threat gets him killed. Stunned, S.H.I.E.L.D, the remaining Avengers, and everyone else in the world have to pick up the pieces as Steve Rogers has been assassinated. Trying to find out who killed Captain America, Falcon is requested by Nick Fury to help a new task force, codenamed Reborn, into finding Rogers' successor. But the group could be exposed by a growing and sinister plot masterminded by a ghost from Rogers' past. In hopes to defeat the new threat and uncover the real truth behind Rogers' murder, Reborn realizes the only person that could fill in the shoes as the next Captain America, is the missing Bucky Barnes. It's up to Barnes to overcome his demons to avenge his childhood friend and save the world as the next Captain. Cast *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Solider/Captain America --- Once Steve Rogers' childhood friend turned Russian assassin, Bucky has continue to be in hiding. Still reflecting over his sins and what HYDRA did to him. After all the times his buddy Steve was able to rescue him and continue to protect their precious relationship. Bucky realizes there is going to be a time to repay the favor. And unfortunately it could happen, when he finds out Steve was recently assassinated just after events in Bolivia. While Bucky is still underground, the whole world is sputtering out of control especially when its later learn that Rogers' death was the machinations of the reborn Red Skull, whose essence is residing within Aleskander Lukin. The task force Reborn seeks to find Barnes and make him Rogers' successor. However, Barnes might fight it off. Is he really going to ignore their pleads and mull over his crimes. Or is he going to owe his brother-like friend, and avenge Rogers' death by becoming the next Captain America. *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America --- Rogers finally adjusting his life and his home, feels torn after the events of Civil War. Still upset over Tony Stark and some of his fellow Avengers' actions, Rogers has been contemplating should he continue his role as Captain America. However, he gets reconnected with Sharon Carter as she pleads for his and Falcon's help to assist in Bolivia. A madman has put a oil facility up in flames and many of the workers are in danger. Rogers and Wilson do what they can to save them. And after that, Rogers gets a sudden feeling he should resume his life as Captain America. But before he can really accept his fate, he gets assassinated by a hidden threat. Now dead, his Avengers friends seek to bury him in the Arctic. And now his friends are going to do whatever they can to find out who killed him and seek to find his successor. It's going to be revealed it was Red Skull, his nemesis back during World War II, who has been manipulating all the events starting from Bolivia to Rogers' death to a scheme to poison the world's water supply. Eventually it will be revealed Rogers wrote a letter regarding his untimely demise and that he would want Barnes to succeed him. A last wish Nick Fury, Sam Wilson, and the Reborn task force want to grant in hopes to defeat Red Skull for him. Yet in the end, Rogers may not stay dead for long. *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter --- Formerly, Agent 13 of S.H.I.E.L.D, who continues to help but now as a liaison to the CIA and the Joint Counter Terrorism Center. Carter still has feelings for Steve and hopes one day they might explore it. But for the past two years, she has been recently hunting down and gathering more Intel about the Network (a notorious cell of fallen agents turned terrorists). She finds out the Network has been systematically targeting Roxxon, a oil and energy company, that has been recently dabbing in biological chemicals. She has a contact in the company located in Bolivia, a hot spot for the Network. When she sees her contact in trouble and not wanting to alarm her bosses at the JCTC, she reconnects with Rogers and seeks him and Wilson to stop the turmoil in Bolivia. Eventually, Captain America and Falcon managed to stop Network terrorists from stealing sernin canisters. However, Rogers gets assassinated from a surprising threat. With Captain America dead, Carter mourns for Rogers as the world struggle to live a world without Captain America. Feeling discouraged, she gets re-inspired when Wilson alerts her about a S.H.I.E.L.D task force codenamed Reborn who wants to find Rogers' successor. Sharon realizes someone else can help. She lets Wilson know about a ex-Network operative, who has ties in the underground world. That operative nicknamed Diamondback, seeks to help them find Bucky Barnes. However, while uncovering the truth behind Rogers' murder, Wilson and the task force are stunned that Red Skull is back and that he used Sharon to kill Rogers. Sharon doesn't want to believe it, yet evidence uncovers she was brainwashed into killing Captain America. Horrified, Carter is willingly to be arrested, yet Bucky sees her as a ally in hopes to stop Red Skull and make sure Rogers' death isn't in vein. Yet in the end, Sharon uses her contacts and believe Rogers might still be alive. *Aidan Gillen as Aleksander Lukin/Red Skull --- He is the founder, president, and CEO of Roxxon Energy Corporation. He is the main antagonist. Though Roxxon has been doing shading dealings and questionable projects in biological chemicals and cybernetics. Lukin is just as suave as he is manipulative. However it will be revealed that the real reason Roxxon is doing these shading dealings is actually from the machinations of the thought-to-be-dead Red Skull. Red Skull's essence must have survived when his body degenerate into another world thanks to the Tesseract. But his essence still remained, and found its host in Lukin. Red Skull slowly been taking control over Lukin's body until eventually, he would be able to fully control Lukin's nervous system. Becoming Lukin's consciousness, Red Skull has been planning to get revenge on Captain America. And followed the events of the Avengers, eventually it would be revealed he helped Zemo broke up the Avengers. The Avengers breakup was still part of Red Skull's major orchestration. So he would have Rogers alone, and then set up the fact where he brainwashes Sharon Carter. She would be the linchpin that would send Rogers to Bolivia, where Red Skull had planned out that is where he will kill Rogers. He used a Network operative, Killer Strike, to shoot Rogers, but leaving Carter to finally execute him with a special bullet Red Skull crafted just for Captain America. The special bullet was made of remnants from the Tesseract-infused weapons. The bullet had a effect where similar to Red Skull, Steve Roger's essence is trapped in another realm while his lifeless body remains intact. Unbeknownst to everyone, Red Skull knew that until the end Sharon found out what that special bullet really is. As for his other goals, Red Skull wants to poison the world's water supply and decide to keep a niche for himself so it be the only source for water and that it's one step for world domination. *Nathalie Emmanuel as Rachel "Diamondback" Leighton --- A former operative in the Network. She has contacts in the underground world where the Network thrives. She becomes a valuable asset when she got framed by her fellow Network operatives. She escaped a assassination attempt when she gets rescued by Sharon Carter. Sharon gives her shelter and protection in exchange for Intel regarding the Network's hierarchy. Rachel wants to help, but fears she could easily be lured back in the criminal lifestyle. She is known in the underground market by throwing poisoned-laced, diamond-like shurikens. She is very agile and quick to escape. Her agility is a key skill that helps her evade from her enemies. Her talents eventually become in good use when she is asked by Sharon to help her friends find Bucky Barnes, after the assassination of Captain America. Rachel continues to fear her criminal past could doom her, but when she does meet Bucky. She forms an unlikely bond with him, as he shares to her a similar fear. How they are similar in ways she never realize. *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon --- A good friend of Steve Rogers and a fellow Avenger. Wilson helps his buddy in Bolivia regarding a terrorist plot. Yet once the threat is quelled down, Rogers eventually gets killed. Wilson is horrified and stunned to disbelief. Mourning over his late friend, Wilson struggles to continue living in a world without Captain America. However he receives hope from Nick Fury. Fury informs him about a letter Rogers wrote. A letter regarding acceptance of losing his life and that if anyone would fill in the shoes of Captain America, it would be Bucky Barnes. Wilson initially gets upset it wasn't him. But will understand why Rogers chose Barnes once he finds him. With Barnes missing again, Fury informs Wilson about a task force created just for the task to find Rogers' successor, to find Bucky. But in effort to find Barnes, Wilson seeks Sharon's help. And that help will lead him to a former Network operative, Rachel Leighton, who could hold answers. Yet Wilson deep down wants answers in who killed his best friend and seeks out to hunt down the killers. He finds out one is another Network operative nicknamed Killer Strike. But will be surprised when finding Killer Strike will lead to revelations regarding the true mastermind behind Rogers' murder and who else is involved. Including someone Wilson knows personally. *Luke Bracey as William Burnside --- He is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and a former member of S.T.R.I.K.E. Burnside is part of the Reborn task force. His physical traits and being a military-minded strategist are huge assets for the team. When the world feels down, Ski uses Burnside as the temporary face. She informs him to act like Captain America until they find Barnes. William doesn't like at all, but in order to put more peace back in society; he may have to act like Cap just until they find the permanent replacement. *Rosamund Pike as Jennifer "Ski" Strzeszewski/Agent 10 --- She used to be a secret agent deep in S.H.I.E.L.D, who have since became legend in her field. Fury respected her and almost wanted her to be the next director. But after Hydra's secret infection and S.H.I.E.L.D's exposure, Ski has been continuing working for the agency in a very deep cover for years. And since then Coulson hired her in a role to become the Head of Special Internal Operations. Ski is tough and dangerous if mess with. She is requested by Nick to help him find Bucky Barnes. Seeing Rogers as a member of S.H.I.E.L.D, she wants to investigate and find out who really did killed Captain America. So she creates the Reborn task force to not only solve the assassination of Steve Rogers, but as well find his successor, Bucky Barnes. *Eric Bana as Tony "Taskmaster" Masters --- A elite agent in S.H.I.E.L.D, who has been guiding young agents in the field. But is asked by Ski to join the Reborn task force to help investigate Captain America's murder and find his successor. Not only his physical attributes is key, but as well his contacts in the underground world. But one of his contacts, Mercedes, is actually part of the Network and decides to tempt him to leave S.H.I.E.L.D and become a full blown Network operative. And if he does, he realizes he's might betray his country and become a terrorist. Yet for him personally is working as a agent helpful or is it ruining his chance to explore to live dangerously. *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury --- Once the feared director of S.H.I.E.L.D is now retired and is hiding until he is called by the Avengers for some much needed assistance. Yet because of Civil War, Fury is even less restricted. He feels the Avengers would be reunited and the Registration Act will be abolished one day. However, he is saddened when he finds out about Captain America's death. Stunned, he doesn't know what to do. But after a talk with Stark and the discovery of a letter Rogers wrote regarding his pick of a eventual successor. Fury decides to honor Rogers' final wish and seeks out his friend, Ski, whose the current head of S.H.I.E.L.D internal operations. To help lead a task force to find Bucky and as well solve the murder of Rogers. Fury will help if only if he's needed. Yet that call could come soon when he finds out the person behind Captain America's death is none other than Red Skull and that it's far from it. *Tobias Santelmann as 'Simon Maddicks/Killer Strike --- A mercenary and soulless hired gun. He thrives in the underground world and is a high-ranking operative for the Network. Killer Strike was hired by Red Skull, whose using Lukin's body and mind, to help mortally wound Captain America. However he would let a brainwashed Sharon Carter to finish the job. For Killer Strike, he continues his many jobs. But Sam Wilson and the Reborn task force finds out about Killer Strike being one of the killers and will do whatever it takes to hunt him down. Eventually it will lead to a confrontation between Killer Strike and the new Captain America, Bucky Barnes. *Toby Kebbell as Michael Brady --- Vice President of Roxxon's Chemical Division, Brady oversees the secret project nicknamed "Kronas". Brady is highly suspicious and crooked. He has a hatred over Hugh Jones, for being the one to become Lukin's number two. But deep down Brady is fine right where he is. Because not only he manages the chemical operations but as well he has contacts with the Network. Though he is loyal to Lukin, he's most loyal to Red Skull. Red Skull tells Brady if he succeeds with Kronas, come time Brady will be the true number two. *Corey Hawkins as Hugh Jones --- He is currently Lukin's number two. He acts like the Chief Operating Officer of Roxxon as if they are doing a truly legitimate business. He is stagnant, but has a funny feeling Lukin is hiding something from him; from the Board of Directors. He is still loyal to Lukin and will follow whatever orders Lukin gives him. But deep down, he finds out he has been brainwashed by Red Skull. Trying to fight it, Jones seek to deflect and learn more about Red Skull's true plan. Eventually Jones will meet up with Wilson and the Reborn task force, and let them know about everything. *Natalie Dormer as Joanie "Nails" Eaton --- Another elite agent from S.H.I.E.L.D. She is excellent in hacking and using her tech skills to crack any encrypted device that could spell doom. Her hacking skills becomes a huge asset when she is part of the task force that is task to solve Captain America's murder and find Bucky Barnes. *Sebastian Roché as Curtis Henshaw --- Executive of the R&D section at Roxxon's Bolivian facility who seeks his contact, Sharon Carter for help. She gets help from Captain America and Falcon to assist his people and stop the terrorist is willingly to destroy his facility. However, the Bolivian incident was just one of many pieces of Red Skull's master plan to get to Rogers; and Henshaw is yet another brainwashed pawn similar to how Sharon Carter and Henry Jones have been brainwashed pawns all serving Red Skull. *Martin Freeman as Everett K. Ross --- A member of the Joint Counter Terrorism Center. He is saddened about Captain America's death, yet is thrilled to know S.H.I.E.L.D has issued a secret task force to find out more about the death and as well finding Bucky Barnes. Ross sees this as a opportunity to get back in some of the Avengers' good shoes. So he lends a hand in the search, in the much dismay of Carter. *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, and Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill will all reappear in minor roles. Viggo Mortensen will make a cameo as Norman Osborn as he will share a scene with Lukin. Shemar Moore will reprise his role as Lt. Latham, he helps Ross assists with the Reborn task force. Callie Hernandez is cast to play Mercedes Merced, a shady contact who manipulates Masters to leave S.H.I.E.L.D and join the Network. David Harbour plays Linden Laswell, an Roxxon executive who oversees a project in Latveria. Characters Main Bucky_Cap.jpg|Bucky Barnes/Captain America Steve Rogers2.jpg|Steve Rogers Sharon Carter3.jpg|Sharon Carter Lukin.jpg|Lukin/Red Skull Rachel Diamonback.jpg|Rachel "Diamonback" Leighton Sam Wilson.jpg|Sam Wilson/Falcon William.jpg|William Burnside Ski Agent 102.jpg|Jennifer "Ski" Strzeszewski/Agent 10 Masters Taskmaster.jpg|Tony Masters Nick Fury2.jpg|Nick Fury Supporting Killer Strike.jpg|Simon Maddicks/Killer Strike Brady.png|Michael Brady Jones.jpg|Henry Jones Nails.jpg|Joanie "Nails" Eaton Henshaw.jpg|Curtis Henshaw Everett Ross.jpg|Everett Ross Music James Newton Howard will compose the score. Other images CAReborn.jpg|Teaser poster CAReborn4.png|Main poster Category:Talix Category:MCU 2.0 Category:Captain America Category:Movies Category:2018